


Plastic Tramp

by cryptidfuneral



Series: Dance Little Liar [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Completely headcanon riddled, Dysphoria, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Misogyny, M/M, Misogyny, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidfuneral/pseuds/cryptidfuneral
Summary: Adachi is depressed and dysphoric all the time and blurs negative feelings with attraction for too many people





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fool: Adachi can't be trans  
> Me: you are like a little baby. Watch This

His first day in the Inaba police station is about as awful and boring as he thought. He meets his partner, an older man with anger problems who for some reason cares a lot about adachi’s wardrobe. He tells him to get his hair fixed and gives him a tie “so he looks more professional”. He also mentions Adachi’s loose fitting suit, but Adachi never gets a new one.

 

His nosy coworker was already getting on his nerves, but at the same time it felt like someone actually kinda cared for him.

 

-

 

Nothing happens here in Inaba, he comes to find out. Which was nice in the beginning, but it soon became monotonous. He stares out the office window and hopes for something fun to happen.

 

-

 

There was a weird woman at the gas station who insisted on shaking his hand. In hopes that she'd leave him alone, he takes her hand in his and gives a firm shake. She seems satisfied and wishes for him to have a good night. He has a terrible headache for the rest of the evening.

 

-

 

The first time, he supposes, he does feel something akin to regret when he sees her face that afternoon. Common sense says what he'd done is awful and makes him upchuck his menial ramen lunch. The strings starting to snap tell him that she fucking deserved it. He doesn't focus much on anything as Dojima publicly ridicules him.

 

That night he sits alone in his apartment with a can of beer and his racing thoughts; part of him wants so badly to feel guilty and another ( admittedly paranoid and aggressive) part says there's no point in guilt if she deserved it. He, of course, believes the latter. That bitch really did deserve it; looking at him the way she did, the same way all fucking girls look at him. They look at him like he's a woman too. Won't even give him a damn chance yet she'll mess around with that Namatame guy. Fucking tasteless whore. Adachi considers ripping out his hair as he swigs back the last of his beer.

 

-

 

His hair is getting long again. Dojima is the one who really points it out to him, he'd been so caught up in what had happened the past few days that he hadn't even noticed. The older man certainly isn't nice about how he points it out either, “Get a haircut, you look like a damn slob.” He says. 

 

Adachi should register that as being rude, but it makes him shiver instead.

 

He cuts his hair when he gets home, watching the chunks of hair collect in the sink.

 

-

 

Saki is a pretty and girly high schooler.  _ Remember when you looked like that _ ? The back of his mind drones as he pushes her through the small TV in the interrogation room. The thought alone makes him angrier than he already was, he shoves her in more forcibly.

 

It felt more like taking out the trash than anything.

 

Also a little like he was throwing out that annoying thought in the back of his head. 

 

-

 

He thinks about Namatame too much, he concludes. He's angry that somehow that fuck gets all these girls like nothing. Adachi hates to admit that he's jealous but  _ fuck is he ever _ , but by some stroke of luck he gets a chance at backhanded revenge. 

 

Namatame’s practically asking to be set up, rambling on the phone about the girls on TV at midnight. Adachi talks him into thinking he can save them. Somehow that placates the older man, and somehow the control Adachi now has over him makes his heart race.

 

-

 

While Namatame does his dirty work, Adachi spends his time in the police office with a man who radiates pure stress. Dojima is set off by the simplest things, Adachi messes up his coffee and he's smacked upside the head. He should be mad about the treatment, and at first he is. 

 

But then he finds he somewhat enjoys when he's mad. The way he furrows his brow and clenches his jaw is oddly attractive. He's bigger and stronger than Adachi is too, he'd be helpless if he made him too upset (Adachi thinks about this often).

 

However Dojima being so public about scolding Adachi kind of ruins it though, he starts to feel anger over being publicly embarrassed like that. But, like his jealousy towards Namatame, even the humiliation feeds the sick attraction he's developing.

 

Adachi goes home and jacks off on his couch to the thought of pissing off Dojima so bad the man chokes him and passes out nude.

 

-

 

Dojima invites him over for dinner one night. He meets Nanako and Souji. The quiet grey haired kid unnerves him.

 

-

 

Adachi notices that the people that are being thrown in the TV are starting to make it out alive. It's frustrating to watch. He's got a slight idea as to who's doing it too, he scrunches his face as he reads the label of another beer can. Damn brats.

 

-

 

He's out of hormones and has to choose whether he gets them or gets decent meals for the next month.

 

Dojima gives him a vaguely worried look as Adachi digs into another cheap cup ramen during their lunch break. He invites him over for dinner again.

 

-

 

There's a new member on staff at the office. Some detective prince prick they brought in because the murders weren't getting solved. Adachi laughs at the thought. It doesn't matter who they bring in, unless they're a psychic or something they'll never figure out how these people are getting killed. 

 

The new kid makes Dojima mad, makes him feel inferior. He uses Adachi as a punching bag, both physically and verbally. 

 

But Adachi knows how to calm him down. He talks him into getting drinks, and the older man drinks himself sick some days. Adachi likes being the one to soothe him. He feels in control.

 

-

 

The pretty pop star comes to town and the same thoughts Saki gave him resurface. He stares daggers into the back of her pigtailed head. His mom made him wear his hair like that when he was younger. 

 

He hopes she successfully dies.

 

-

 

Nothings fucking going right. Everyone gets out alive. Adachi is pissed but he doesn't want to risk it and intervene. Not yet. He'll for another way to take a subtle revenge on that ragtag clan of brats, he assures himself.

 

But it doesn't sedate his anger any, as he throws his empty pill bottle against the wall in a huff.

 

-

 

_ How many has it been now?  _ He thinks as he pushes that annoying Kubo kid through the TV. God, that little shit got on his nerves. Wanting attention so bad he tried taking recognition for something he didn't do. 

The only person he supposes he'd allow some credit to is Namatame. The thought feels strangely intimate.

 

-

 

As the interviews with Kubo raise the stress levels even higher than they were, Dojima becomes increasingly irritable. They go out to drink more. Adachi takes care of him when he brings him home. He feels guilt for the first time in awhile when he remembers that nanako sees him like that.

 

So, Adachi tries bringing Dojima back to his place when he drinks too much. He finds that Dojima is notably morally ambiguous when he's plastered. 

 

It doesn't take much talking to get him into bed. Dojima fumbles out of his clothes, Adachi reaching over to help once he's out of his own. The older man stares at the scars on the other's chest but never says anything as Adachi pushes him back.

 

-

 

The month of August is, essentially, a slurry of interrogating Kubo and fucking his coworker. Adachi thinks maybe fucking his uncle can be his passive aggressive revenge against Souji, but he knows in whatever's left of his heart that he isn't in this for revenge. He  _ likes _ having sex with Dojima. He likes when he's sober, gentle, and vaguely parental with him; he likes when he's drunk, pissed off, and violent with him. Adachi  _ especially  _ likes when they go into work next day and he's covered in bruises and Dojima is mostly relaxed all day. 

 

The physical attention and Dojima’s easy willingness to even touch him makes Adachi feel loved for once.

 

-

 

Adachi likes to think that the little detective prince getting thrown in the TV is a good thing. Like the office being rid of a mold problem.

 

Why’s everyone so stressed still?

 

-

 

Adachi's at the end of his rope. Namatame is in the TV and he brought Nanako with him. Suddenly he thinks maybe he'd let it go on too long. Maybe.

 

Whether he regrets it or not, for the first time, he hopes Souji safely brings them back.

 

-

 

He sits in the hospital room with Dojima to keep him company, and try (and fail) to keep him in bed. When he goes to sleep Adachi lays his head on his chest and feels sick. The older man's slow breathing is somehow soothing. He doesn't leave his side for awhile.

 

-

 

God, despite how sick to his stomach he feels he’s never felt so alive. Watching Souji and his “pals” scramble around magatsu inaba like cockroaches makes his skin shiver. He's like a kid watching his science project, the feeling of control and power going to his head. He laughs whenever Rise cusses him out.  _ Right back at you, you whiny slut _ he muses to himself.

 

Shadows send them back to the start of the floors and wear them down until they're trembling.

 

When they finally reach him, Adachi feels like he could take down god if given the chance.

 

-

 

Everything after exiting the TV is a blur. Actually everything during their big battle is a blur. When he wakes up he's in a dark hospital room by himself, covered in bruises and bandages. 

  
As he lays his head back, he thinks about how he wished they’d just kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had me write out a whole page of Adachi Should B Trans Meta™ so I put the concept in fic form


End file.
